A Poet's Dream
by The Fire Of Vengence
Summary: COMPLETED! Kagome owns a coffee shop and some how inuyasha comes into play. its a good story with a sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

A Poets Dream

"It's getting late I should start to close up" Kagome said exhausted. "Sango do you mind helping me clear off t he tables?" she asked the tall brown-eyed girl.

"No problem!" Sango said delightedly.

When they finished cleaning Kagome put away the bass on the stage and soon locked the_ Underground Coffee Lounge_.

Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

" I can't keep this place open much longer"  
"Why?"  
"Well, the income is getting to low to pay the rent and the coffee suppliers are getting more expensive each day."

"Oh, is there anything I can do about it?"  
"I'm sorry but I would need a miracle to keep this place running."

There was a knock on the door.

"Sorry sir we're closed for the night." Kagome peeked through the glass door.  
"Excuse me ma'am but is this _The_ _Underground Coffee Lounge_?" a tall handsome man asked.

She opened the door to him.

"Uh yes sir this is _The Underground Coffee Lounge_."

"Um I was wondering if you would like me to help you run the place I'm also a very good poet might I add." He said.

Kagome thought to herself that this truly must be a miracle.

"Yes I would like that but what is the catch?" Kagome asked.

"No catch I kind of over heard some costumers leaving and as they were talking I heard them say that you couldn't keep this place open much longer. So I decided that I would ask you if I could help. Have you ever heard of _Rhythm and Beats Around the Coffee Seats_?" the man asked.

" I have … and?" Kagome interrogated.

"Well I own the whole chain of them and I just moved back to Japan from America. I wanted to get away for a bit. I recently handed over the chain of lounges to my brother so I could take a break. I wanted to know if you would like financial support with your coffee house?" the young man said taking a deep breath.

"Uhhhhh" Kagome and Sango just stood there staring at the gentleman.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself. That was rude. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi." He extended his hand out.

Kagome shook it and introduced herself

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my very helpful and favorite costumer Sango Ponda.  
"Um sure … Inuyasha … I would love to have you to help a lot but our bass player just quit so now we are short of a bass player." Kagome sighed.

"Oh that's ok Kagome Miroku follows me around everywhere and is a very good string bass player may I add." Inuyasha sweat dropped. Miroku knocked on the door and Kagome let him in.  
"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my faithful companion Sango Ponda."  
Miroku fell in love at that very moment with Sango.

"I don't officially work here I just help Kagome out whenever she needs it." Sango said.

"Nice to meet you Sango." Miroku took Sango's hand and kneeled on one knee and kissed her hand. "This is how you do it in Japan isn't it?"

"Do what?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Introductions" Miroku replied.

"Uh you're kidding right?" Sango asked.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Yes. Get up." Miroku stands up. "Now you bow."  
"Bow?"

"Yes bow. Come on now your not disrespecting us are you?" Sango giggled.

"No" Then Miroku bowed very low.

"American's are so gullible" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Miroku, she's kidding." Kagome said with a smile.

"What!" Miroku said a little ticked off.

"You're thinking of ancient Japan. No one bows anymore." Kagome giggled.

"Uh heh. Funny." Miroku closed his eyes and sighed annoyed.

"I thought it was quite amusing." Inuyasha said. "So do we have a deal?"

"Why yes we do." Kagome shook on it with Inuyasha. "We open at 6pm. And close at 2 am. But on Sundays we open at 4pm. And close at 11pm. Hey would all of you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?" Kagome asked the group of people.

"Sure Kagome." Sango said enthusiastically.

"Uh ok" Miroku replied.

"Sure. But at what time and where should we meet?" Inuyasha whipped out a pad and pencil.

"Well I assume Miroku is staying with you Inuyasha."

"Yes"

"ok then my number is 649-5478 and we shall meet at my house. It's the Sunset Shrine on the corner of Periot Street and Sugi Road. Meet me there at 11:30 and we can all fit in my S.U.V. and we will go to um I'll surprise you on that one." Kagome said as Inuyasha wrote it all down on the pad.

"So tomorrow your place. I'll call you if there is a problem" Inuyasha said

" I doubt there will be but since you are the co owner of the lounge and Miroku works here you have to help clean up." Kagome said.

" You've got to be kidding!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Nope" Sango said.

"Well you guys now officially work here so get to it!" Kagome giggled.

(-)An Hour later (-)

"I'm tired." Miroku sighed.

"You're always tired" Inuyasha said hitting Miroku on the head.

"Ow that really hurt." He said rubbing his head.

"Man how long do we have to clean its already 12:30am" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry all we have are a few dishes to do and then we are done." Kagome said.

"Finally the last dish" Inuyasha said putting the final dish away.

"Yup. Come on I'll buy everyone a coffee." Kagome said.  
"But you own the coffee shop." Miroku Questioned.

Sango smiled. "That's the fun part."

"Okay I'm up for it" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled.

(-) After the coffee was made (-)

Kagome blew off the steam of her coffee as everyone sat in a booth.

"I think I'll take my coffee to the park." Kagome said

"Sango can you lock up for me?" Kagome asked the young vibrant girl.

"No problem Kagome" Sango said with a smile and Kagome was gone.

"Is it safe for Kagome to be out there at 12:45 in the morning?" Inuyasha asked Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

"(-) After the coffee was made (-)

Kagome blew off the steam of her coffee as everyone sat in a booth.

"I think I'll take my coffee to the park." Kagome said

"Sango can you lock up for me?" Kagome asked the young vibrant girl.

"No problem Kagome" Sango said with a smile and Kagome was gone.

"Is it safe for Kagome to be out there at 12:45 in the morning?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Kagome is the toughest one out there." Sango said sure of herself.

Inuyasha nodded. " I'm tired I think I'm going to head home." Inuyasha said.

_Sure home. _Miroku thought to himself but just nodded. And with that Inuyasha was out the door.

Why do I want to follow her? She isn't special to me but the thought of her being out there alone bothers me. Inuyasha thought to himself as he followed her scent down the street. "Now where's Kagome, there's her coffee on the park bench. Just then Inuyasha got hit in the back and got sent flying into a tree landing face first into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha said as he turned around. 

"Oh Inuyasha it's you! I'm so sorry I thought you were a mugger." Kagome said shocked at what she just did.

"It's ok I love being karate kicked in the back at 12:40 in the night." Inuyasha joked.

"Did I really hurt you?"

"It's alright I'm not really that hurt. I just have a bad back." Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Can you sit up ok?"

"I'm fine really." He said sitting up with a loud crack.

"Yeah sure you are." Kagome said. Walking over to him kneeling behind the painful boy. "This is going to hurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just hold still and try not to cry." Kagome said as she pushed a little on his back. "Okay this is going to hurt in one, two…" Kagome pushed harder on his back and snapped it the right way. "three" Kagome said.

"Ah! That hurt!"

"Hence my warning."

"Whatever." He said standing up.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I…uh…was…uh…going home and I got lost I guess… and I saw your coffee cup. So I thought I'd stop and talk.

"Oh"

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like coming to the park late at night it's peaceful and I never really liked company."

"What! How can you not like company?" Inuyasha asked her seeming concerned.

"I grew up living alone just with my older brother. No friends, no family, Sango was and still is my first and only friend. And why do you seem so concerned? I mean we just met like what an hour ago? Right!" Kagome said interrogatingly like a secret agent.

"I…I…I…I'm not concerned. I just got lost remember? I wasn't following you. I haven't been in Tokyo since I was like nine. And I'm like 26 now so it's been a long time but it looks like nothings changed much have they?" He said sipping _her_ coffee. "But come to think of it if I remember correctly there was a little boy who lived next door to me and we used to play all the time. But all I can remember about him was that he had cute little silver dog ears."

"HUH WHAT?" Inuyasha started to panic.

"What are you so worked up about? Oh I know what it is" Kagome stood up.  
"You…you do?" _shit I'm busted_ Inuyasha thought to himself.  
"You're…you're you had too much coffee! And it's messing with your head." Kagome yelled.

"Uh yeah that's it. It's the coffee. I guess that means I should get going now I mean home of course."

"Sure where do you live I'll walk you home" Kagome said going up to drink her coffee when she realized it was gone. "HEY! You drank my coffee!"

"Opps" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh well it's alright. So where do you live?" she asked.

"Um I'll walk home by myself its too long of a walk and you look tired. You should go home its already 1 in the morning." He scolded her.

"Shit, It's one in the morning already? I have to feed my cat Buyo. He must be hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

"HEY! You drank my coffee!"

"Opps" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh well it's alright. So where do you live?" she asked.

"Um I'll walk home by myself its too long of a walk and you look tired. You should go home its already 1 in the morning." He scolded her.

"Shit, It's one in the morning already? I have to feed my cat Buyo. He must be hungry."

She said running off.

"Bye see you tomorrow at 11:30 Oh" She started to run back toward him. "Here's an extra set of keys to my house incase I'm still asleep. So you can wake me up or have Sango do it or whatever. But not Miroku I can tell he's a pervert am I right?"

"Oh ok" he said taking the keys.

"See you tomorrow " She yelled half way across the park.

"OH ok whatever" He yelled back.

---Back with Sango and Miroku---

**THWAK!** "Ugh! What are you doing?" Sango yelled.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Miroku yelled back at the ticked off girl with a now throbbing handprint on his face.

"Ugh lets just go home. I'm tired." Sango said exhausted.

"Let me walk you home it's the least I can do being such a gentleman." Miroku bowed.

"Oh I walked here because my car is in the shop." Sango stated.

"Here let me have the honor of driving you home then."

"Thank you" Sango said.

Miroku bowed before going to the car.

" Miroku you don't have to do that bow thing before you leave I was just kidding with you earlier."

"Right" Miroku smiled innocently and scratched the back of his head. "Come on" he said extending his hand for her to take it and she just stood there shaking her head in pity and took his arm and they were off.

(-) In the Morning (-)

Kagome had slept till 11:40. They were all on their way to Kagome's house when Inuyasha remembered that he had the keys. He dug in his pants pocket for the keys when he pulled them out he got a surprise.

"Ewww there so… so girly. The keys were a pink leopard print.

Inuyasha opened the door. The place was pretty messy. _Wow it's so messy its not like it used to be._ Inuyasha thought to himself. It was just Kagome and her brother Souta living here now. _I wonder where Souta is now._

"Kagome, Kagome? KA…GO…ME!" he started to yell. _ I better make it look like I don't know my way around here._   
"OH NO NO NO GO AWAY no not the test I HATE MATH!" Kagome yelled in her sleep.

_Ah now I know where she is. _Inuyasha snickered. Inuyasha snuck up the stairs into her room and tried to wake her up.

"Kagome wake up we're late come on move your lazy ass." He said shaking her.

Kagome started to stir in her sleep.

"Inu…yasha… what are you doing here." Kagome yawned.

"You told me to wake you up so come on we're late."

Kagome nodded and walked into the bathroom to shower Inuyasha walked downstairs thinking _her rooms changed so much since the last time I saw it_. Kagome came downstairs wearing a pink tank top and a pink skirt with white tennis shoes. Miroku and Sango knocked on the door. They all got into the car.

"so where are we going?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Lets see I know of some people around here where we could get a cheap but quality meal."

_I thought she said she had no friends except for Sango. _

"So who is this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well he's a friend of my aunt Kaede's. He works at the _Wolves Den_.

"And where here" Kagome parked the car.

"Wow this place is really fancy. You sure you can afford it even with a discount?" Miroku asked.

"Yup secret is the guy I know has a crush on me and usually pays for half the meal himself so we get a discount and half price." Kagome squealed.

"Niiice" Miroku said

"I know." Kagome said

"Can we go in now I'm hungry?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Alright where going" Sango said. "Calm down we'll go alright." Kagome exclaimed.

(-) In the Restaurant (-)

"And what would you like to order as an appetizer Miss?" A waiter asked.

"Hi Koga!" Kagome teased pulling down his order booklet.  
"Kagome? Is that you? I didn't recognize you with all your friends.


	4. Chapter 4

(-) In the Restaurant (-)

"And what would you like to order as an appetizer Miss?" A waiter asked.

"Hi Koga!" Kagome teased pulling down his order booklet.  
"Kagome? Is that you? I didn't recognize you with all your friends" Koga eyed everyone.

"Oh right. Introductions. This is Inuyasha Miroku and Sango." She said pointing to everyone.

Koga glared at Inuyasha when he noticed Kagome sitting really close to him.

"Hello nice to meet you all" Koga said trying to smile.

"Oh right food." Kagome said. "Um I'll have the mozzarella sticks and a glass of sake." Kagome said smiling.

"Umm I'll have the bloomin' onion." Sango said

"Um you sure its awfully big." Koga said.

"You guys will help me eat it right?" Sango asked the gang.

"Um sure" they all shrugged.

"And what would you like to drink?" Koga asked the ambitious young girl.

"A diet raspberry iced tea. Thank you."

"Um I'll have the buffalo wings, extra spicy with a Pina Coloda to drink." Inuyasha said pleased with his decision.

"And you?" Koga asked looking at Miroku.

"Um I'll have the fried clams and to drink I'll have a hard lemonade." Miroku stated.

"Uh huh" Koga said writing it all down. "Anything else?" Koga asked.

"No that'll be all thanks Koga!" Kagome said.

"Ok your food will be ready in five minutes." Koga said getting ready to put the order into the kitchen.

After Koga leaves

"Sango you don't drink?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No I have a low tolerance. One Drink and I'm buzzed. Too Dangerous for me to drink alcohol." Sango stated.

"Ahhh." Said rolling his eyes. _Wimp_.

"So how do you like here so far?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"It's very fancy." Miroku said.

"Here are your drinks." Koga said with a tray in his hand. Pina Coloda for Inuyasha, hard lemonade for Miroku, diet raspberry iced tea for you Sango, and for the lovely Kagome a glass of our finest sake."

Koga said giving everyone his or her drinks, shooting death glares at Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to growl.

"Oh here is your food now." Koga said looking at a young waitress with their food. "This is Ayame" Inuyasha whispered to Koga "busted" Koga heard him but ignored him. "Ayame this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." He said glaring at Inuyasha.

"What's the matter honey?" Ayame asked Koga.

"Uh nothing dear" Koga said cursing Ayame under his breath.

"Who is this that you're so friendly with?" Kagome asked

"This is Ayame, my betrothed." Koga rolled his eyes.

"They still do that in this day and age?" Miroku asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the matter honey?" Ayame asked Koga.

"Uh nothing dear" Koga said cursing Ayame under his breath.

"Who is this that you're so friendly with?" Kagome asked

"This is Ayame, my betrothed." Koga rolled his eyes.

"They still do that in this day and age?" Miroku asked.

"only in Japan weird things still go on." Inuyasha said eating his food. Koga laughed then left.

"What's so funny honey?" Ayame asked Koga.

"Oh nothing dear." _except the fact that I put tasbasco sauce in his wings. _Inuyasha grabbed a wing in an angry state and shoved it in his mouth. Koga watchws and waited for his reaction but none came. Koga kept waiting. everyone started to eat ther appetizers. Just then Kagome started to moan as her eyes bugged out of her head. Koga then the red, hot sauce on Kagome's plate instead of Inuyasha's plate. _SHIT! _Koga screamed in his head. "Kagome, big mistake this was an order for table two not for you let me get the right order for you" Koga said as he took away Kagome's plate. "and let me get you some more water." Kagome had already drank everyone else's water.

"Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked the blushing girl handing her his pina coloda.

"yes im fine thanks for asking" Kagome said guzzling down the drink. her nose all red from the alcohol.

"haha Kagome look at your nose." Sango pointed and giggled at Kagome's nose.

(-) After a few drinks (-)

There were seven empty glasses infront of Kagome

"oh right guyz you ready to go 'ome?" Kagome slurred her words.

Five empty glasses sat infront of Inuyasha.

"Okay lez go 'ome." Inuyasha said hiccuping.

"Where to?" Miroku asked drinking his sixth _Mikes Hard Lemonade_.

"Home" Sango giggled.

"lez go to my 'ouse" Kagome slurred some more.

"okay you guys are totally wasted." Sango said as she walked to the car as the others wabbled behind her.

"No we're not." Miroku said tripping over himself.

"Right" Sango said sitting behind the wheel. "Kagome, we're all gunna spend the night at your house ok?" Sango said.

"uhh ok" Kagome Muffled through hiccups.

"Uh ok?" Sango laughed at Kagome's hiccups.

"waz so funny Sango?" Kagome asked the giggling Sango.

"oh Nothing." Sango laughed some more.

"ok I'm tired" Kagome yawned.

"Me too" Inuyasha streched his hands out over everyones head seeing he was sitting in the middle.

"I agree with you two." Miroku said reaching his hand for Sango.

**Thwak**

_Even when he's drunk he's still a pervert._ Sango thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"ok I'm tired" Kagome yawned.

"Me too" Inuyasha streched his hands out over everyones head seeing he was sitting in the middle.

"I agree with you two." Miroku said reaching his hand for Sango.

**Thwak**

_Even when he's drunk he's still a pervert._ Sango thought to herself.

"we're here!" Sango exclaimed.

"HEY! whats all the comotion out t here? OH my God! Kagome!"

"Souta is ... that you?" Sango shouted at him.

"Hey what's going on out there Souta!"  
"Kohaku is that you too!" Sango ran to her older brother arms flailing in the air.

"Sango what happened to Kagome?" Souta asked the overjoyed girl.

(-) the next morning (-)

Kagome woke up just a bit after the others. She was laying on the couch.Everyone else including her seemed to be having a hangover.  
"Kagome?" Souta asked

"Ugh... what happened?" Kagome said holding her head.

"you got drunk _again_." Souta sighed.

"oh yeah sorry Souta I know it doesn't help you taking care of me when im drunk." Kagome started to tear.

"its alright. but try not to drink so much sake next time."

_there's been a brfore with Kagome this drunk ! She was more drunk than I was. Why would Kagome get that drunk more than once and they way Souta said it, it seems that its been frequent. _Inuyasha thought getting a headache from all the thinking.

"Sango how could you let me drink this much?" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome you know you never listen to me anyway, so why do i bother trying."  
"Sorry Sango." Kagome started to tear again as her friend hugged her. "Oh sorry Inuyasha, Miroku this is my Older Brother Souta."

_Those Dog Ears ?_ Souta thought _and that name Inu ...Yasha ... hmmm I cant place it it rings a bell though._

"Oh! I'm Kohaku Sango's older brother. Its nice to meet you Miroku and Inuyasha." giving a death glare at Miroku. Kohaku shoke there hands.

"Hey! I know the best thing for a hangover." Souta said making his way into the kitchen.

"and what would that be" Inuyasha said moaning and grabbing his heead in agony.

_I wonder, that name Inu...yasha... it sounds so familiar. He looks familiar too. Could it be, wait! It is its the little kid Kagome played with when she was like nine. Yes I remember now. Kagome always talks about it I wonder why she hasn't realized it. Maybe its because h ehasnt shown her his ears yet._

Souta thought to himself as he walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Here you go." Souta said giving them a Prarie Oyster.

"What is it?" Miroku Asked.

"its a Prarie Oyster" Souta answered.

"okay?"

"Whatever! just give it to me." Inuyasha said holding his head again.

" You could say please." Souta shook a finger at him.

_God he's just like Kagome. _Inuyasha thought as he grabbed the drink from Souta.

"Souta you'll never get him to say please." Kagome said

"Always room for changes." Souta said logically.

"Souta, you and your logic." Sango said shaking her head

"whats wrong with my logic?" Souta asked the most whiny voice.

"Wait Kagome how'd you know I wouldn't say please?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I dont' know it just came to me. Oh God do i have a hangover ! OH BLOODY HELL!" Kagome screamed pressing her hands against her head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Souta, you and your logic." Sango said shaking her head

"whats wrong with my logic?" Souta asked the most whiny voice.

"Wait Kagome how'd you know I wouldn't say please?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I dont' know it just came to me. Oh God do i have a hangover ! OH BLOODY HELL!" Kagome screamed pressing her hands against her head.

"Kagome! Not again!" Souta yelled.

"What! What's wrong with her?"

"Kagome!" Sango screeched.

"Sango, get the bottle." Souta said frantically.

Sango nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha just sat there motionless, just staring at the screaming Kagome.

"Kagome sometimes has little episodes." Souta said holding her down.

Sango ran into the living room with an orange bottle and a white cap, giving Souta a single pill from the bottle. Souta then took out his water and poured into Kagome's mouth and put the pill in there as well making sure Kagome swallowed. Kagome stopped moving immmediately and lay motionless on the floor, sleeping silently.

"Is ... is she alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now she is" Souta said picking her up bridal style and laying her on the couch. "come, We'll talk in the kitchen." Souta said as he walked away from a sleeping Kagome.

"Ok, Souta, Talk to us." A very annoyed Inuyasha shot at the young gentleman.

"well, When Kagome was nine her one and only friend moved to America. When Kagome was nine and a half our father ran off with some skinny blonde. When Kagome was nine and three quaters our mother died of a tumor in the her head. So basically since Kagome was nine she kept her emotions bottled up and when she was 15 it all exploded. Her feelings erupted inside causing her to have little episodes where she breaks down." Souta sighed.

"Thats Terrible" Miroku gasped.

Inuyasha just sat there stunned. _No. Kagome couldn't be in ths condition. _Inuyasha thought pulling hi hat back on.

"Inuyasha can i talk to you alone please?" Souta asked.

"sure" Inuyasha said.

"We better go" Sango said pulling Miroku out of the kitchen and Kohaku eyeing Miroku the whole way.

"Inuyasha, I know your the little kid that used to play with Kagome when she was nine."  
"How'd you?"  
"Your Ears" Souta smiled.  
"Oh right."

"Inuyasha, you must help Kagome! The medication won't be enough."

"how do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because No one and I mean no one can touch her when she's like that she flips out when I have to hold her down. You're the only one that can save her now."

"Whah?"

" you must i beg of you. I noticed that when I asked what happened to Kagome, and Sango said she got drunk, you gave me a stare like there's been a before to Kagome this drunk. Yes there has been a before, almost constantly, ever since she becaame friends with Sango."

"What? why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because when she met Sango, Sango took her to all the places you used to take her to. All the memories came flooding back. And Listen to me..."   
"What?"


	8. Author's Note

A/N School is Coming up soon so i may not be able to update as much as i did over the past week so i am sorry but this is just an A/N


	9. Chapter 8

" you must i beg of you. I noticed that when I asked what happened to Kagome, and Sango said she got drunk, you gave me a stare like there's been a before to Kagome this drunk. Yes there has been a before, almost constantly, ever since she becaame friends with Sango."

"What? why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because when she met Sango, Sango took her to all the places you used to take her to. All the memories came flooding back. And Listen to me..."  
"What?"

" I need a favor, Actually I need a promise from you."  
"Yea what is it?"

"Swear that you will take Kagome t the old tree in the park and scratch your heights and names into the trunk of the tree, for old time's sake and then show Kagome your ears and br ready for an emotional breakdown of tears of joy. This is how you can save her. I will take the others out so you guys have the day to yourself. Swear it! You must swear it, Inuyasha swear it!" Souta said trying not to yell.

"Yes i swear it" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Thank you" Souta said relieved. " Kagome will be out of it for the rest of the day so do it tomorrow. Agreed?"  
"Agreed. Souta what in Gods name do you do for a living?"  
"I own five of the most successful businesses in Japan."  
" That explains it"  
"Explains what?"

"Your vast vocabulary."

"Right and that's how I paid for Kagome's meds. Anyway I have to go to work."

"You're not going to stay with her?"  
"She'll be fine Inuyasha. She's done this many a time before. Unless you wanna stay with her."

"what time will you be back?"

late, Very late. around one in the morning. I have a hostile take over to go to tonight."

"Right. I guess I can handle it."

Souta nodded and then went upstairs and changed into a suit that was worth a pretty penny and was off.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat by her side. _ how could I have caused you this much pain_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he grabbed her hand.

"I didn't wanna move but i was still at the age that I had to listen to my parents at the time." Inuyasha said aloud.

"Inuyasha ... where are you going?" Kagome snored in her sleep.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said. _I wonder what she's dreaming about. _

"Inuyasha don't leave me" Kagome spoke in her sleep.

"What. what happened? How long was I asleep for?" Kagome said groggily.

"Not that long" Inuyasha said letting go of her hand and blushing

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I want to spend the day with you." Inuyasha said straight foward.

"hey where are Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Souta?"

"they went out for the day , so will spend the day with me or not?" Inuyahsa questioned the young girl.


	10. Chapter 9

"Not that long" Inuyasha said letting go of her hand and blushing

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I want to spend the day with you." Inuyasha said straight foward.

"hey where are Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Souta?"

"they went out for the day , so will spend the day with me or not?" Inuyahsa questioned the young girl.

"yes of course what's the harm in taking the day from doing all the running around for the coffee house." She said walking upstairs to change. "I'm just gunna change into something casual seeing I'm still in the dress frokm last night."  
" I'll wait down here for you" Inuyasha said walking over to the couch. _God this is going to be a long day. Thank god Souta gave me two packs of tissues. If I know Kagome like she used to be, she will cry for hours._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

(-)With Kagome(-)

"Hmmm what should I wear?" Kagome said to herself as she moved around in her closet. "Whats this?" she said pulling a black bag off a hanger. "Anote?"

(-)Note(-)

Hey Kagome, I thought you might want to have this incase your little friend/neighbor ever came back. You could where it to jog his memory.

Love,

Souta

Crying now, she manages to spit out, "Souta that brat he's so kind hearted, I think I'll where it today" She said wiping the tears away. As she walked into the bathroomto put on her make up.

(-)With Inuyasha(-)

_I wonder what's taking her so long. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"huh?"

was all Inuyasha could say as he watched Kagome descend from the top of the staircase slowly not to miss a step wearing her childhood outfit the one she so dearly loved till 'He' moved away and she never wore it again until now. She got to the bottom of t he staircase walking towards Inuyasha as if she was floating on a cloud. Her raven black hair flowing in the wind she creates as she walks towrds him.Her green skirt waving foward as she came to stop. Her white shirt with the green collar swaying at her every move. Her knee high socks tight yet slimming, matching her uniform and her brown shoes following her gracful motion. Her milk brown eyes with a light earthy brown eyeshadow focused on the honey golden eyes of her watcher. Her lips full and puckered with a glissening brown-red color with a healthy beautiful shine as the light hit her smile. Her hands reached out to his hand grabbing it and putting him into an even more seducing trance. Then she realized that his hands had claws, like a dog. an image flashed before her eyes. It was an image of a young girl who had fallen and scraped her knee. She was crying for her mother but no one was there. Then a tiny clawed hand moved infront of her signalling for her to take the hand and get up. The hand belonged to a little boy with dog ears he said "Kagome are you alright? how much does it hurt? Here let me make it better." Then Kagome responed wiping away the tears away. " Thank you so much ..." the image shattered before her eyes and she snapped back to reality but the image cut off before she could hear what she called the boy.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked waving his other hand infront of her face.

"Yes I'm fine I just remembered i forgot my purse." She said walking into the kitchen.

_Thats not what she remembered._ Inuyasha thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked waving his other hand infront of her face.

"Yes I'm fine I just remembered i forgot my purse." She said walking into the kitchen.

_Thats not what she remembered._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ready to go?" Kagome said walking out of the kitchen. "By the way where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Some where special" He answered pulling her out the door and slamming it shut.

"Hey! easy with the door I dont need to replace it. And stop pulling do hard your hurting me!" Kagome tried to pull back to get her point across.

_I'm hurting her? again? _ Inuyasha thought to himself his face saddened but when they got to the park it was full of kids.

They managed to get to a spot where there were no kids.

Then Inuyasha said "Kagome"

"What?"

"Follow me!"

"to where?"

He left her question unanswered and just started walking into the forest.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going? I don't think were even allowed in here."

" Just wait and you'll see." he said spotting the old tree. He stopppped infront of the age old tree letting the memories came flooding back.

"Huh?" _ the old tree!_ Kagome stood infront of the tree staring at it.

"Kagome?"

"Yes" she said still dazed.

"Stand against the tree and face outwards."

"What ever it is your scheming don't count on me going with the flow." She said starting to walk to the tree.

"Hold still" Inuyasha instructed her.

"what are you doing?" She said as his finger traced the tip of her head creating a scratch in the tree then writing her name. She pulled back but Inuyasha quickly stepped up to the tree trunk, tracing the top of his hat and moving away to write his name. Kagome looked at the heights and then remembered. She knelt down on the ground and looked at the markings at the bottom of the trunk. There were a set of lines with her name age and height scratched in it but there was a set of lines always six inches higher than hers she red the name and then it hit her. She turned around and stood there staring at him. He was tall with shiny moon silver hair, golden bowls of honey staring into her milk chocolaty eyes. His adorable little fang hanging over his bottom lip. His gentle clawed hands outstreched to her. Then she remembered the little boy's ears were dog ears. She immediatly shot her eyes up to the tip of his head.There was no hat but instead a pair of silver dog ears twitching as the wind blew gently against them.

"In...u...ya...sha...!" She choked up tears as she ran into his open arms. "Inuyasha! I missed you so much! Why? Why did you leave me all alone?" She broke out in a flood of tears.  
"here" he said handing her a pack of tissures."Let out all of you tears you've bottled them up all these years I'm here to stay for good. I will never leave you again" He said tightening his embrace "Kagome?"

"Yea" She said wiping away the last tear. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I...I...I...I love you!" He said seizing her lips delicatly kissing her, then he started to lick her tears off her cheeks.

"Inuyasha I love you too!" Kagome tightened her grasp returning his kiss passionatly. Then Kagome broke the kiss needing air. "Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"Promise me!" She waited a few seconds to make sure she had his attention."Promise me! Promise me you'll never leave me again." She cried hared than she did before.

" I Inuyasha Takahasi Promise I will never leave you Kagome Higurashi again. ever." He promised her catching her lips again in another passioate kiss. She returned the kiss sliding her hands around his neck.


	12. Chapter 11

"Yea" She said wiping away the last tear. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I...I...I...I love you!" He said seizing her lips delicately kissing her, then he started to lick her tears off her cheeks.

"Inuyasha I love you too!" Kagome tightened her grasp returning his kiss passionately. Then Kagome broke the kiss needing air. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me!" She waited a few seconds to make sure she had his attention." Promise me! Promise me you'll never leave me again." She cried hared than she did before.

" I Inuyasha Takahashi Promise I will never leave you Kagome Higurashi again. Ever." He promised her catching her lips again in another passionate kiss. She returned the kiss sliding her hands around his neck.

He grabbed her waist gently and broke the kiss. "Kagome I'm so sorry." He said pulling away from Kagome.  
"Inuyasha what is wrong?" she asked him putting her hand on his shoulder, leaning on his back. "What's wrong? Why did you…"

"Kagome I'm sorry" he said taking her hand off his shoulder and moving forward putting distance between them.

"Inu…Yasha… I…thought… I…I…I thought you said you would never leave me again?" Kagome shouted.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry"

_Is he crying?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Inuyasha…I"

"No"

"Huh?"

"Its not you its me all because of me you suffered so much I cant make you suffer anymore Kagome."

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you… will you be my mate?" Inuyasha popped out and kissed her before she could answer.  
Kagome returned the kiss then she broke the kiss and answered. "Inuyasha…I…I of course I will be your mate. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kagome said walking up to the tree thanking it for giving her, her life back.

Inuyasha walked up behind her

"Kagome do you know the name of this tree?"  
"No I've always known it to be the 'old tree'" she said turning to him sitting against the trunk of the tree.

" They call it the 'God Tree'"

"Why?"

"Because the tree has always been here since the beginning of time, and everyone who has come across it, something happened something wondrous."  
"Inuyasha…" she said as she watched his sparkling gaze intently at the tree.

"Kagome, this is the place where we first met!" Inuyasha said picking her up bridal style and jumping into the tree way up high was a hand made tree house. It looked as if a child and their parent had built it. " Kagome, our parents loved us very much. They knew that someday we would be together, so our parents built this tree house for us my father let me paint so that it would be just right for us to use as a little get-away from reality." Inuyasha said putting her down in the middle of the tree house. She looked around and on the wall was painted a huge heart with hers and Inuyasha's name with a drawing of them holding hands. Written on the bottom it read, "A look into the future from the past."

" Oh Inuyasha! I've dreamed of a place like this." Kagome said amazed.

"Yes I know you used to tell me about a place like this so I had yours and my parents build it just the way you dreamed it and I painted it just the way I thought you would like it. Well? Is it the way you dreamed and is the paint job to your liking?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES it is!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms and gave him a huge hug. He returned her embrace but gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss just as passionately.

"Hey lets eat lunch!" Inuyasha said pulling a picnic basket out of the fridge.

"how long has that been in there?" Kagome asked unsure of the food's age.

"I just put it in there this morning. Don't you worry your little head on such trivial things." Inuyasha said reassuring that it wasn't old.

"Lets Eat!" Kagome dug in. "Hey Inuyasha do you remember the other night when you stopped by my coffee shop?" Kagome said after stuffing her face.

"Yeah I do, what about that night?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as if she was going to say something hurtful and his ears slightly lowered a bit.

"Well I wrote a poem and the customers wanted me to read it so I got up on stage to read it and I want you to hear it. I also want you to hear the poem I'm going to recite for tonight.

"Sure start when your ready."  
Kagome took out a piece of paper and unfolded it and started to read it out loud.

"_please don't leave me _

My mind is racing thanks to a buddy.

Don't want to lose him he's a big part of my life

I'm a wreck without him please come back

Don't leave me standing in a pool of thoughts

I need you and you need me

Think of the fun not the bad

Please don't leave me here sitting in my room

Crying myself to sleep

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

Help someone! I need a friend but its too late

He is already gone

I guess it's not worth ever having a friendship

If all you do is lose them in the end

I guess I'll just sit here in my room all alone

With me myself and I

My Love will rescue me from myself

I'm stuck on this island with my mortal enemy

Myself."

"so Inuyasha what do you think?"

"Wow Kagome that was so sad! Did I really hurt you that much?" He said bringing her into an embrace.

" Listen to my second poem I wrote it for tonight's recitation."

" _A Heavenly Wish_

As the days by

I wonder why

I'm sitting in the cold rain

My thoughts as many as the water droplets

Why'd he leave me I'll never know

I wish I could hold him in my arms one last time

As I sit in the rain my thoughts racing

A figure stands in front of me

His hand descended out to me

I took the hand and saw his face

I could not believe it

My wishes came true

I could once more hold him in my arms

But now he's here to stay for good

My sweet memory is now a reality once more

Thus ends my sorrow let in the puddles of rain as the sun shone through the sky."

After she was done reciting her poem Inuyasha kissed her passionately.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After she was done reciting the poem Inuyasha kisses her passionately.

"Inuyasha I am so glad that you came back" Kagome said cuddling in his embrace, as she fell asleep.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said with a smile _I thought I'd never be able to hold her in my arms again! _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with her eyes closed half asleep.

"What is it Kagome?" He said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Lets not let anyone know about _us_ yes okay?" Kagome asked before passing out into slumber.

"yes lets not. No one but Souta since he already knows." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead.

"mhmm" Kagome nodded now into a deep slumber.

_She heard me even though she is asleep. I guess its true what they say, when you're really connected with someone they hear you know matter where they are or how deep _

_a sleep they're in._ Inuyasha thought to himself_ Kagome will never have to take medication again for mental problems because she never had any she just missed me and it _

_doesn't help that her father ran off not too long after I left and then her mother died because of head tumors and a heartache. I don't want Kagome to suffer the same Fate, _

_I'll always be by her side. _he thought. "Kagome there is no mountain to high no river to wide just sing out my name and I'll be by your side." Inuyasha whispered in her ear,

she sighed in relief in her sleep. _Wow she heard me I guess it is true._

After ten minutes Inuyasha fell asleep as hours passed they layed there Kagome on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha's head on top of Kagome's. Then the sun started to

set when Kagome woke to find Inuyasha sleeping ontop of her just as she was. She looked out the little window in front of them

"Oh my God! Its sunset Inuyasha." Kagome said startled and shook Inuyasha awake. "Inuyasha its sunset we slept all day! We have to get home Souta is probably

wondering where we are right now!" Kagome said putting on her shoes and started to clean up a bit.

"Kagome, don't worry Souta knows that your safe with me so slow down and take your time." Inuyasha said trying to slow her down.

"Inuyahsa thats not just it! look at the time!" She said shoving her watch in his face.

"It's 5:30...so?" Inuyasha said kissing her hand.

"So? SO!? so the coffee lounge opends in a half hour and I have to set up!!" Kagome said putting Inuyasha's hat on his head and started to move towards the doorway and

climb down the ladder. "Uh Inuyasha? A little help please I'm a little scared of dangling like 15 feet above the ground from a tree.

Inuyasha giggled and put her on his back and carried her down. They walked hand in hand back to Kagome's house. As they made their way to the door they started

kissing.

"Hey whats going on outside?" Kohaku opened the door to reveal a pair of lovebirds in mid kiss. Everyone started to stare at the pair. Miroku broke the silence.

"what are you two doing?"

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there dumbfounded.

"Kagome whats going on?" Sango asked her long time friend.

"no..nothing!"

"The medication must have made her go nuts." Kohaku said about to go get the staight jacket.

"no I'm fine really." Kagome said starting to glisten.

"Souta you knew about Inuyasha and I? didnt you?" Kagome said shocked that everyone saw them kissing when Inuyasha and her agreed not to tell anyone well cats out

of the bag. Kagome gasped and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"we both did" Inuyasha said bowing his head and let his bangs shade his eyes. Everyone including Kagome just stood there dumbfounded.

"this is too much"Sango said "Lets go sit down."

Souta the last one shut the door and locked it. He went to go sit down as everyone watchedhim intently. Kagome looking at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes shaking from

the shock. Inuyasha looking down his eyes shaded by his bangs trying to avoid Kagome's questioning eyes. Kohaku staring at Souta with a raised eyebrow.

Souta took a deep breath getting ready to speak.

" Kagome I'm so sorry." Inuyasha spoke just before Souta was able to speak.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in his doggy ear. Inuyasha twitched his ear and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

" I'm so sorry Kagome I caused you to become 'sick' because I left and then your mother died and your dad left you guys and all you had was Souta to take care of you,

and he worked so many jobs just to keep you from being taken away. Then you got sick and need medication, which made it harder all because of me you had to suffer!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" I'm so sorry Kagome I caused you to become 'sick' because I left and then your mother died and your dad left you guys and all you had was Souta to take care of you,

And he worked so many jobs just to keep you from being taken away. Then you got sick and need medication, which made it harder all because of me you had to suffer!"

Inuyasha said starting to sound emotional. Kagome just sat there looking deep into his eyes staring at his soul.

"Inuyasha... I..." Kagome fell to the ground.

"KAGOME!!" Everyone exclaimed

"Souta what is going on?!" Inuyasha tried not to yell at him.

"I don't know" Souta said

"Should we bring her to the hospital?" Asked Sango.

"Yes I think we should" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked over to the car and placed her in the back seat. They drove to the hospital.

The doctor asked what was wrong and they just all shrugged Inuyasha panicking. The doctor told everyone to calm down especially Inuyasha. A few hours of waiting the

Doctor finally came out. Inuyasha jumped up and nearly tackled the doctor.

"What's wrong with _My _Kagome?"

The doctor just stood there with a grim look on her face.

"Well... She had a concussion and wont be able to walk for a few days but other than that she will be fine." the doctor smiled. "She will be discharged in once she wakes

Up. We will send her home in a wheelchair. So she can get around. Now you can go see her but she isn't up yet so be quiet and don't wake her she needs her rest it would

Be nice to see her wake up to her family and friends."

The doctor left the waiting room to answer another emergency.

Everyone filed into Kagome's room. Inuyasha gently grabbed her hand. "Kagome" He softly spoke. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm right here love." Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently and lovingly.

"Wha.what ...happ.ened?" Kagome stuttered.

"You fainted and hit your head on the table." Sango chimed in.

Kagome jerked her head towards Sango's voice only to be greeted my throbbing pain.

"Ouch!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't try so hard Kagome." Kohaku said.

The walked in with a wheelchair and Kagome's clothes and told everyone she could go home. Inuyasha helped Kagome into the wheelchair. Kagome wheeled herself into

The bathroom to get her clothes on. Once Kagome came out the gang headed towards the car when they stumbled upon Koga and Ayame.

"Koga what are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here Kagome?" Koga asked seeing Kagome in a wheelchair he raised an eyebrow.

"I fainted and got a concussion."

"Thank the lord your alright." Koga wiped his forehead. "Oh right you asked why we are here. We are here for a monthly ultrasound and sonogram"

"Why" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just giggled.

"Because Koga got Ayame knocked up that's why Kagome." Inuyasha chuckled some more. Miroku looked at Sango trying to give her a hint but in return got a slap across

The face.

"Pervert!!" Sango shouted.

"Kagome giggled a bit.

"Those two are funny." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha? What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's six o'clock. Why?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"SHIT!!! Shit shit shit!"

"What?" they all asked the frantic Kagome.

"I'm late on opening the coffee lounge!"

"Oh jeez! Don't scare us like that." Souta hissed.

"Sorry" Kagome sweat dropped.

"We better hurry then" Miroku stated. They all scampered to the car Kagome wheeling herself as

Fast as she could. They found a line of people outside the lounge door.

"Gomen ne!! Gomen ne!!" Kagome bowed in the wheelchair to the groaning crowd as she

Wheeled over to unlock the door. Kagome wheeled herself into the café. She then wheeled onto

the stage.

"Ahem! Can I have your attention please I have a poem to read to all of you."

"_ A Heavenly Wish_

As the days by

I wonder why

I'm sitting in the cold rain

My thoughts as many as the water droplets

Why'd he leave me I'll never know

I wish I could hold him in my arms one last time

As I sit in the rain my thoughts racing

A figure stands in front of me

His hand descended out to me

I took the hand and saw his face

I could not believe it

My wishes came true

I could once more hold him in my arms

But now he's here to stay for good

My sweet memory is now a reality once more

Thus ends my sorrow let in the puddles of rain as the sun shone through the sky." She finished reciting her poem. Everyone clapped.

"Now for some wonderful news!" Kagome cleared her throat. "I found financial support from my co manager and boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi. So now the place can stay open" Everyone cheered.

Miroku got up on stage and started to play the bass.

Sango got up on stage and cleared her throat. "some of you may know me as Kagome's Helper but tonight I got up the courage to recite my poem. Its called My Darling.

Well here goes

my heart is thumping wavering for you  
goddesses cry when your calling my name  
when you caress my cheek i start to coo  
the fire burns with in my heart in vein

hope you love me dear as you always will  
i see you breathing in and out slowly  
a fairytale ending is what you fill  
temple of love we are unholy

the fire in your eyes burns with joy  
slowly we sleep together side by side  
when we are together we act so coy  
to each other we will have never lied

happily ever after we will live  
and life and love together we will give."

The crowd roared wolf calls were heard and whistles. Miroku started to twitch.


	15. Chapter 14

"Now for some wonderful news!" Kagome cleared her throat. "I found financial support from my co manager and boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi. So now the place can stay open" Everyone cheered.

Miroku got up on stage and started to play the bass.

Sango got up on stage and cleared her throat. "some of you may know me as Kagome's Helper but tonight I got up the courage to recite my poem. Its called My Darling.

Well here goes

my heart is thumping wavering for you  
goddesses cry when your calling my name  
when you caress my cheek i start to coo  
the fire burns with in my heart in vein

hope you love me dear as you always will  
i see you breathing in and out slowly  
a fairytale ending is what you fill  
temple of love we are unholy

the fire in your eyes burns with joy  
slowly we sleep together side by side  
when we are together we act so coy  
to each other we will have never lied

happily ever after we will live  
and life and love together we will give."

The crowd roared wolf calls were heard and whistles. Miroku started to twitch.

"Wow Sango you have such talent" Miroku blushed.

"thanks" Sango blushed as well.

A few hours later all the poets went ans it was time to close up. Everyone cleared the tables. Miroku put the bass away.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Kagome asked them all. They all responded in a group of yawns.

Miroku went home with sango that night and Inuyasha with Kagome.

Later that night.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called from her room.

"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha called from the bottom of the stair case.

" I have a suprise for you, come on up." Kagome hinted.

"you do, do you" Inuyasha teased

"mhmm" Kagome teased back.

Inuyasha walked up the stair case to find Kagome waiting in her doorway with a silk and lace pajama dress with speghetti straps and a sheer pink robe outlined in feathers over it.

"mmmm" was all Inuyasha could say as he lunged toward a very lusious Kagome. He puahed Kagome onto the bed and started to kiss down her neck down to her chest.

"Inuyasha" Kagome giggled. "we shouldn't"

"Why not?" Inuyasha stopped kissing momentarily to talk.

"we don't have protection."

"Shit" Inuyasha sighed "you are right Kagome we dont want you pregnant now do we." Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Not till marriage."

"Not till Marriage?!" Inuyasha moaned

"Yes not till marriage Inuyasha." Kagome giggles at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Geez Kagome could you make it any longer?" Inuyasha moaned again

Kagome giggled again at Inuyasha's reaction

--Back with Sango and Miroku--

"you know Sango I've got a present for you." Miroku said pulling out a small box with a ribbon tied around it.

"Yeah?" Sango said opening the box carefully thinking it was a promise ring but when she opened the box she got the shock of her life. "a...a...a... CONDUM?!!!.

Miroku I..." she kissed him passionatly and then slapped him. "Not tonight but hold on to it we may need it down the road.

"then what was the slap for?"

" i dont know but you'll probably deserve it later on."

"Oh" Miroku said a bit ticked off.

--The next day--

Sango and Miroku met up with Kagome and Inuyasha each pair not knowing what happened the night before with the other.

"So Miroku you find a place of your own yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm going to live with Sango."

"Wow" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thats good news now he doesnt have to stay with me anymore next to Kagome" Inuyasha snorted.

"Hey thats not nice!" Kagome smiled playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch!! that hurt"

" No it didnt stop being such a baby." Kagome laughed as Sango hung around Miroku's neck.

"Awww look at the two love birds." Kagome gawked at them

"Look whose talking Kagome, or should I call you Frenchy" Miroku chimed in.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed.

"So what are we gunna do tonight ?" Inuyasha asked.

" how about the movies oh wait we cant the coffee lounge." Kagome sighed.

"We'll take over for you guys tonight and do whatever you want and then tomorrow night you guys cover for us and then we'll do that once ever few months to keep the relationships alive." Miroku suggested "Deal?"

"Deal" Kagome shook his hand in agreement.

"Ok Inuyasha what should we do toight?"

" I like the movie idea but no chick flicks! how about a horror flick?"

"Ok how about the Grudge?"

"Sure I heard its suppose to be a scream" Inuyasha punned

THE END


End file.
